Unintentional (Hiatus)
by Luca and Luna J Winchester
Summary: (S1-S4) Unintentional: Not done on purpose, accidental, unconscious, involuntary. No one can chose who they fall in love with. It just happens. The same thing goes for who you become friends with.
1. PART ONE

**~I Don't Own Anything But My Original Characters and Any Ideas Revolving Around Them. Additionally, This Fanfiction Is Being Made For Fun But I'll Try To Be Realistic About It As I Make It~**

 *** _Warnings For Part One_ : Errors of Any Kind (Grammar, Spelling, Etc.), Out of Character Moments Could and Can Occur At Any Moment, Descriptions Will Vary, Details May Be Lacking, Wording May Be Incorrect Sometimes, Accents May Be Undetectable Through Way of Writing, Realistic Actions and Unrealistic Actions Are Likely To Occur (Some More Than Others), and This Part Contains _Only_ Moments of the Past (AKA, Before Elena). You've Been Warned!***

 ** _This Fanfiction Can Only Be Found On Here (Clearly) and Quotev._**

* * *

 _What if Katherine Pierce hadn't been alone during most of her time as a vampire? What if she had an almost identical twin sister, in which she turned so that she wouldn't be alone? What if they were almost inseparable, before and even after the transformation of them both?_

 _Amelia Beatrix Petrova is considered many things, but above all, she is considered to be the polar opposite of her twin, Katerina Petrova. While Katerina grew to be more deceiving and wicked towards most, Amelia grew more virtuous and she was considerate towards just about anyone she met. But despite their differences, and for the longest time they could manage, the Petrova twins kept a promise to one another; they would always stick together, through thick and thin. However, sometimes promises were meant to be broken..._

* * *

 ** _"I will not leave your side, beloved sister. Not if I can help it."_**  
 ** _VICTORIA JUSTICE AS AMELIA BEATRIX PETROVA_**

 ** _"I do not mean to cause you troubles, dear sister, but I must do what my heart desires."_**  
 ** _NINA DOBREV AS KATERINA PETROVA_**

 ** _"Why are you unafraid?"_**  
 ** _JOSEPH MORGAN AS NIKLAUS MIKAELSON_**

 ** _"You are an extraordinary being and I expected nothing less."_**  
 ** _DANIEL GILLIES AS ELIJAH MIKAELSON_**

 ** _"Just between us, I prefer having you as company than Katherine."_**  
 ** _PAUL WESLEY AS STEFAN SALVATORE_**

 ** _"You're the only one who understands me."_**  
 ** _IAN SOMERHALDER AS DAMON SALVATORE_**

 ** _"You are probably the most sane vampire I could have ever been sired to and for that, I am thankful. If it had been anyone else, I would probably be dead by now."_**  
 ** _SCARLETT JOHANSSON AS MARGARET JOANNA DUBREE_**

* * *

 _And so, it begins! Part One of Five for Unintentional!_


	2. 1490

**~I Did My Best; Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

The loud wailing cries of a young woman in labor filled the atmosphere within a home in Bulgaria. Attired in just a white gown with her legs parted widely, the beautiful Katerina Petrova continued to cry out in discomfort as the pains of labor grew more intense with each passing second, her left hand on her round abdomen whilst her right was tightly gripping the sheets of the bed she was positioned upon. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she slowly grew exhausted from all of the pushing, her wealth curly brown hair lightly sticking to her damp cheeks. At her legs, her mother was trying to sooth her whilst encouraging the young woman to continue pushing out the child she had been carrying for some time.

" _A little more, dearest… A little more,"_ her mother instructed in their native tongue as the woman glanced between Katerina's face and what laid amongst her young daughter's legs. " _Push, a little more… A little more…"_ Standing behind her, or rather towards the corner of the room, Katerina's younger sister was watching the event with fright; the girl was quite a bit younger than Katerina, which was likely why her witnessing of the birth was slightly scarring and she was likely thinking that she would never have children, not wishing this sort of pain to be experienced on her person. Standing by the open doorway was the father of Katerina, his arms crossed as he watched the birthing with displeasure and disinterest; he was not pleased with this outcome, not at all, and he'd be happy for this scenery to be done with.

There was one final family member in the room during this moment of life with Katerina and that family member was her twin sister, Amelia Beatrix Petrova. Amelia shared many similarities with Katerina, from their oval shaped face with fine bone structure to their shared almond-shaped, deep brown eyes and the only clear differences between them were that Amelia's hair was straighter and lighter while her eyes were slightly darker in color, not to mention that she was slightly paler and the two of them weren't entirely identical to one another. Amelia was barely sitting on the left side of the bed, her body turned towards Katerina and her right hand was resting gently on her twin's left shoulder. She whispered words of encouragement, ones that were better than what their mother was saying. " _Dear sister, you are doing so well. You are nearly there, darling Katerina. You must push only a little more, a little further, and it shall be over, the pain shall be gone._ " She looked towards her mother, appearing confident but feeling concerned; she was aware of what their father was going to do once the newborn arrived and she was worried that Katerina would not be allowed to hold her child once he or she entered their world.

" _A little more, a little more. Push!"_ their mother instructed Katerina further. Katerina did as instructed, her wailing having yet ceased and after one final push, the cries of the newly born infant were filling the room as Katerina's own wailing died down. Amelia let out a cry of her own, a happy little wail escaping her slightly parted lips as tears welled up in her eyes whilst she smiled at the fact that she was finally an aunt. She looked towards her panting twin and leaned forward, placing her lips upon Katerina's sweat-covered forehead. The tiniest of smiles appeared on Katerina's face because of this action and she placed her left hand on one of Amelia's arms, rubbing it slightly as she fought back tears of her own that she had somehow managed to not shed. The Petrova twins looked towards their mother at the same exact time, waiting for the gender of the newborn to be revealed to them. " _It's a girl,_ " their mother stated seconds later.

The sisters stared as their mother raised the female newborn high enough from them to see her, a smile on their mother's face. The newborn continued to cry, covered not only in a small white blanket but in red goo-like substance. Amelia's smile remained whilst Katerina's smile faded, disbelief appearing on her face. She just gave birth to a daughter, it was almost surreal. " _A girl,"_ Katerina panted out. Her mother nodded, confirming the baby's gender a second time. " _Please, Mother…"_ She reached out her arms, holding them out for her child. "... _Let me see her."_

The Petrova mother made a move to hand Katerina the newborn female, but the booming voice of the Petrova father made both Katerina and Amelia jump. " _Woman, don't!_ " The twins and their mother glanced towards the approaching Petrova father, and that was when Amelia's smile fell flat. " _What are you doing?"_ he questioned. He had already told the woman once that the child was to be taken away immediately, with no hesitation or short goodbyes. The sooner the child was gone, the better. Their reputation was already at sake as it was.

The twins watched dishearteningly as their mother stood with the child, watching as she handed the baby to their father. Amelia shook her head in disbelief, not believing that their father would be so cruel as to not allow Katerina to hold her child. Katerina's lips quivered as she turned herself towards her father, remaining on the bed. " _Let me, at least, hold her once… Just once… At least once,_ " she begged her father. He would give her that, at least, right? He couldn't honestly be that cruel… Surely he could see pass her mistake and allow her this one request...

" _Forget it! You have disgraced this family!"_ their father exclaimed. He made a move to turn, to walk towards the open doorway where the child would never be seen by them (the twins) again for many, _many_ years when Amelia stood from the bed, stepping in front of her father in an attempt to stop him, in an attempt to plead with him to allow this one kind gesture to happen. " _Get out of the way, girl!_ " he yelled at her, the cries of the infant still filling the air. He was already displeased by the entire situation, but he was equally as displeased by the fact that Amelia had been so supportive of Katerina, despite the cause of her pregnancy.

Amelia stood her ground, staring up at her father. Her hands were clenching her long green gamurra (with a gold overdress) tightly, her anger clear from not only her expression but from the words that released from her mouth. " _How can you be so cruel and heartless? Allow her to hold the child for a moment. A moment is all she wants. Can you, at least, give her that?_ " Whilst she was visibly angry and her words had shown that well, her tone was purely calm and even because she did not wish to raise her voice. Even when angered, she wanted some sort of decent mannerism coming from herself. At least she could be more civilized than her horrid father.

Her father glared at her with all his might. If the child were not in his grasp, he would have striked her across the face with his palm. No daughter of his was allowed to speak to him in that way. " _No! She has disgraced this family and so have you for your support of her! I want you gone with the likes of her by tomorrow evening or there will be hell to pay!_ " Her father stepped by her and he stepped out of the room, taking the child with him as he became out of sight of the family. He cared not of either of them anymore. They were a disgrace, failures. They were no daughters of his.

" _Father, please!"_ Katerina exclaimed as she gripped the bedsheets tightly again, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks once more as she watched him leave with her only child. " _No, Father, please! No!_ " This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing her child before having held her. She needed to hold her, just once. That's all she wanted. " _Please, Father!_ " She wanted her child. Why did this have to happen?

Amelia and their mother rushed to Katerina's side, both trying to hush her cries but no amount of comfort could ever sooth Katerina's sorrow of losing her only child that was born out of wedlock. Amelia wrapped her arms around her sister's torso before their mother had, pulling Katerina close to her as she began to cry with her dearest sister. She listened to their mother's statements that it was better for the child to leave, but Amelia didn't wish for it to happen either way. Neither did Katerina. " _I tried, dear sister. I tried. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him from leaving before you held her. He had no right to do this to you. I'm so sorry._ " Every fiber of her being was telling her to go after her father, to take the child from him and run before reuniting the child with Katerina somehow, but she felt that attempting such would only cause harm to the newborn and so, she sadly accepted this horrible reality.

" _No! Sister, please, I must hold her! I must! Please!"_ Katerina was desperately trying to get herself out of Amelia's grasp, wishing to run after her father (just as Amelia had wished to do), but her twin was refusing to release her, Amelia knowing that no good could come out of that. " _Please…_ " Katerina's struggles died down as she wrapped her arms around Amelia, crying into her twin's shoulder as she was forced to accept this harsh reality, too…

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,669**


	3. March 1492

**~I Did My Best; Please Enjoy~**

 *****Out of Character Possibilities Begin Here***  
**Some Events May Be Omitted Or May Be Left Unseen****  
 ***Slight Changes From Canon***

* * *

Shortly after the night in which Katerina Petrova gave birth to a daughter and lost her in mere moments, the grieving mother herself and her younger twin sibling, Amelia Petrova, were cast away from their home village, being banished for the shame that they had brought upon their family; Katerina was being sent away because she had previously gotten pregnant with the child of a man whom she was not wedded to and Amelia was being sent off with her because of her undying support of Katerina. Despite this horrid banishment that was placed upon them, the Petrova twins loved their family still and they would always remain closest to their dearest mother, regardless that they would be far away from the woman. The road ahead of the Petrova twins wouldn't be very easy, but it was well worth the challenge, so long as the twins had each other throughout the rough times they were to be facing together.

Within the first two years of their banishment from Bulgaria, Amelia and Katerina only had it tough for approximately several weeks. The twins had traveled to England where they were forced to live on the streets as they quickly assimilated into the culture there, but they merely lived on the streets for a short period of time before a kind family took them into their home, the family taking pity on the beautiful girls that captured their attention. Shortly thereafter, the Petrova twins began to slowly become popular amongst the crowd, resulting in them eventually meeting a young man named Trevor. Neither of the sisters knew that their lives were to change soon and it would all be because they had met a man who was far different from everyone else...

Not long after the twins had come to know Trevor, the man himself invited them to a gathering that would be occurring the following afternoon and as of currently, it was the day of said event. Amelia and Katerina were within the home that they came to know when they had been taken in, the family of the household being out and about whilst the sisters remained inside together. Katerina was standing before a large mirror, smiling at her reflection as she admired her long-sleeved dark-brown dress and her flowing hair that was styled in a fancy high ponytail, her hair hanging across her left shoulder beautifully; she was eager to attend the event, wishing to be amongst a crowd where she could socialize with others. Amelia, on the opposite hand, was not rather eager about the matter and she was frowning to herself, watching her sister as she stood behind her a little ways. "Must we attend this..." She paused momentarily, trying to think of the correct word to say. "...This celebration?" Amelia questioned. "Can't we do something of more interest of us? Perhaps rest or play together like we once did?"

Katerina turned towards her younger twin with a pout. "Yes, sister, we must. It would be uncivilized for us to miss it. We were invited by a friend and it would be considered rude to decline the offer on the day of the event, more so with the event occurring in mere hours from now. You know of this." She approached her sibling, a teasing smile beginning to rear its head. "Come, Amelia. Get over your fears and live a little. Perhaps you'll find yourself a handsome fellow at the party. Or maybe you have already set your eyes upon Trevor. I know he certainly has placed his upon you." She reached for Amelia's hands, placing them in her own gently. She continued to smile, only not in a teasing manner. "Please, you must come. If not for the men, then for me."

Amelia continued to frown, shaking her head in disagreement to some words that Katerina had shared with her. "Katerina, my dear sister, we are both aware that my preferences do not lie with men. This is why I mustn't go along with you. If the civilians come to learn of this matter, they shall believe me to be sin incarnate. Those such as myself have no right to exist and that is the truth. I cannot go with you. I refuse to take such a risk. I was lucky enough to not have been found out by our father before our banishment." She was afraid of showing attraction towards any women that happened to be at the gathering. Though she rarely showed actual interest in women because they weren't intriguing enough for her, mere looks towards the same gender would spell doom for her and a banishment would be repeated, only she'd be the one who sinned and not Katerina (yes, Amelia was quite interested in being with a woman, but no woman was ever appealing enough to her that she never had chosen to risk attempting to court someone of the same gender).

Katerina began to frown, her hands still holding Amelia's. "Sister, please. I wish not to go alone and be amongst many strangers. Of course I know of the risk, but have a little faith, Amelia. Pretend, if you must, to be interested in the company of men, but do not make me be there without you." Amelia and Katerina eyed one another for a moment, studying each other quietly. With a sigh, Amelia nodded in reluctant agreement to attending the gathering, much to Katerina's pleasure. Katerina began to smile once again and she released her hold on Amelia's hands, moving away from her sister to walk towards the nearby bedding. Laying on the bed was a lovely light-orange dress that was similar to Katerina's own attire and Katerina gathered the dress into her arms gently, turning to look at Amelia again. "You'll be the most beautiful being there," she complimented as she re-approached Amelia, handing off the dress to her.

Amelia couldn't contain the smile that had been threatening to cross her expression since when she saw how delighted Katerina was of her going along. "On the contrary, dear sister, it is _you_ whom will be the most beautiful tonight. You'll gain the eyes of many suitors, as you always succeed in doing." Katerina smiled at her twin and she gestured for Amelia to get prepared; they had an affair to attend together after all. Amelia nodded shortly as she looked down at the dress she was given, her smile remaining for a moment before it faded into another frown. Releasing another sigh, she looked at the dark-green informal dress she was wearing and soon wondered to another part of the room where she would change into the more formal attire...

The celebration was being held within a beautiful mansion and the Petrova twins had arrived there in the company of Trevor, whom had chosen to escort them both. For the first half of the party, the twins remained at each other's side whilst they both socialized with Trevor and a few of the other females that were attending the event. As the second half of the party came to occur, Amelia was coincidentally whisked away by one of the females, the woman wanting to introduce Amelia to her husband because the woman supposedly took a quick liking to the young Amelia (when in reality, the woman had been compelled to do such on Trevor's command, him being a supernatural creature; a vampire). Immediately after this occurrence, Trevor excused himself so that he could approach Elijah Mikaelson (a very captivating and handsome man with long brown hair and hazel-brown eyes), soon introducing the older vampire to Katerina before the two wandered away from Trevor. Katerina and Elijah made small talk, slightly learning about one another (to an extent) before the host of the celebration finally made his appearance, the host being Elijah's half-brother, Niklaus (yet another captivating and handsome man, with long dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue-green eyes).

Very shortly after Niklaus had approached Katerina and Elijah, introductions were made between him and Katerina. A rather short conversation commenced between the three of them, a very pleasant one additionally, and just mere seconds before Niklaus asked to speak with Katerina alone, Amelia finally made her reappearance within the party. Despite Trevor's best efforts to keep Amelia concealed from the two Mikaelson siblings (because he had taken an immediate liking to the lookalike of Katerina), the young female made herself known to the two brothers unintentionally. All she had wanted was to be beside her twin again and she was unaware of how much her life was to change because of this action of hers. All of it could've been avoided if she had stayed put. "There you are, Katerina," she began in a soft tone as she approached her twin, Elijah and Niklaus going unnoticed by her momentarily due to her eyes being on Katerina only. "I wondered where you had vanished to." The moment she took to stand beside her older twin, she noticed Elijah and Niklaus at last, an embarrassed blush appearing in her cheeks. "Oh, my deepest apologies. I was unaware that my sister was keeping you gentlemen company and I didn't mean to rudely interrupt your socializing." She and Katerina both were oblivious to the real reason behind the astonished expressions that the brothers shared as they stared at Amelia; they (the brothers) certainly hadn't expected to see a lookalike of the Petrova Doppelganger (Katerina).

Elijah continued to appear visibly surprised by Amelia's sudden appearance for a few more short moments before the expression left his facial region, though he still felt surprised by the occurrence of meeting her so unexpectedly. "No harm done," he responded politely to Amelia, staring at her with slight interest. Meeting Katerina had been a surprise because he hadn't truly expected to see the grand resemblance she had to someone he once knew (Tatia), but meeting Amelia (whose name he did not know of yet) was more surprising because he hadn't expected to see someone with near perfect resemblance to Katerina (and Tatia). And upon hearing just few words from Amelia, he could tell a difference between their personalities; Amelia was seemingly more formal, along with being a tad more soft-spoken.

Niklaus, on the opposite hand, had almost immediately became intrigued by Amelia's sudden appearance, his surprise long gone after it was replaced by curiosity and major interest. He knew for certain that the woman (Amelia) wasn't a second doppelganger or otherwise, she'd look identical to Katerina and he considered that unfortunate because he definitely wouldn't have minded having a second doppelganger, in case something went wrong the first time around with the ritual he planned on doing when the time was correct. But regardless of that misfortune, perhaps the lookalike would be of some use to him like Katerina would be. "And what might your name be?" he asked, after hearing Katerina utter an extra apology on the behalf of her younger sibling (additionally, he and Elijah learnt of the relation between the two females, though that didn't surprise them since anyone could've figured out that fact, based on the appearance of the two women). Though he hadn't expected to see Amelia, meeting her was currently a bit of a pleasant surprise.

"Amelia," the twin of Katerina stated as she curtsied in a slightly awkward mannerism, her visibly appearing to not be use to doing such action. She normally chose to remain far away from most beings whilst she and her sister were within large gatherings, due to her being uncomfortable with being around too many persons. She gently brushed the lower sides of her gown as she eyed both Mikaelson brothers, keeping eye contact with them whenever she looked one of them in the eye. "Pardon my earlier manners. I'm not exactly use to taking part in these sort of events. I prefer staying away from social gatherings, rather than being a part of them. They make me... Well..." She paused for a moment, eyeing everyone at the celebration before she looked back at the brothers again, a thoughtful expression upon her face. "...I suppose uncomfortable would be the correct term for me to use about my displeasure." Though that was true, the main reason was that she felt she'd screw up and reveal her sinful secret accidentally.

Elijah became confused by this blunt statement of hers and he tilted his head slightly as he eyed her. "Why come if this is not your choice of scenery?" he questioned her, curiosity in his tone and confusion remaining in his eyes. Beside him, Niklaus appeared to have become slightly more intrigued by Amelia, though this interest of his was truthfully only temporary; it was more than likely that he would eventually grow bored of Amelia's existence since surely, the woman likely would be of no real use to him, apart from her being some mere entertainment and collateral damage.

Amelia smiled kindly as her dark-colored eyes locked onto Elijah's. "Katerina wished for me to be here, so how could I decline my darling sister?" Her smile became more teasingly-like as she glanced over at Katerina for a moment before she locked her eyes on the brothers again. "And it would've been a pity if I missed out on witnessing her gush underneath the many gazes of men." Her sudden teasing tone had taken both brothers by surprise since they hadn't been expecting it, but that surprise quickly changed into slight amusement as they watched Katerina immaturely swat at Amelia's arm with a pout of her face; it appeared that Amelia brought out unseen parts of Katerina's personality. Amelia let out a lovely little giggle as she shook her head ever-so-slightly, her attention turning towards Katerina. "Oh, how unladylike of you, hitting your younger twin during a celebration. Oh, the scandals that could be placed upon you, ma'am." She continued to smile teasingly and Katerina cracked a smile, shaking her own head slightly at Amelia's sudden slight immature nature that rarely showed itself.

Shortly thereafter, Katerina was whisked away by Niklaus and for the remainder of the celebration, she remained with him. As for Amelia and Elijah, the two of them remained by each other's side as they grew to know more about one another (to a certain extent), an everlasting friendship unknowingly blossoming between the two of them. The night was full of many pleasant conversations and by the time the event had ended, Amelia and Katerina both had been invited to stay within the mansion with the Mikaelsons. Unbeknownst to both Petrova twins, the reasoning behind their invitation dealt with the fact that Katerina was crucial to Niklaus' plans.

During the first few weeks of residing within the Mikaelson mansion, Katerina began to be romantically involved with Niklaus and additionally had Elijah falling head over heels for her. For Amelia, life within the mansion was more than decent, her friendship with Elijah become more strengthened and additionally, she had became close to Rebekah, the beautiful blonde sister of Niklaus and Elijah, whom quite enjoyed having another female around (on a side note, Rebekah and Katerina rarely interacted with one another within the mansion). Amelia's friendly relations with Niklaus, however, become more one-sided as time passed on, Niklaus' interest in her coming to a quick end as he started thinking of her as a mere means to an end because he cared nothing of her and had already made plans of killing her the night of the ritual. Niklaus had even discussed these plans to Elijah and Rebekah after he learnt of their closeness to her, and though the information displeased them both, neither had attempted to verbally share their dislike of the idea and peace was kept between the siblings. However, one fateful night came to pass and because of its occurrence, Niklaus had a change of heart...

Amelia was wandering the grounds of the mansion during nightfall, her having always been someone whom loved being awake during the night. Occasionally, she would take a stroll within the mansion during the hours of darkness, but on this particular night, she had chosen to take a step outside because she longed to feel the coolness of the breeze that often occurred at such a time. She entered the courtyard, only to find herself frozen in shock as her eyes laid upon the horrid scenery that stood before her; Niklaus was standing amongst a circle of deceased human servants from the mansion, a total of ten brutal casualties to be exact. These corpses, these humans, they had been so friendly to Amelia and Katerina during their stay within the mansion, and though Amelia was very saddened by their deaths, she could not bring herself to fear or even hate Niklaus because she cared about him too much to just ditch their friendship (that was one-sided, unbeknownst to her). Additionally, she stood her ground and remained courageous as Niklaus turned to face her, him having noticed her presence and he certainly showed that he wasn't very pleased with her arrival. "What a troublesome girl," Amelia heard him utter in annoyance. "No matter." Within an instant, Niklaus was standing before Amelia and he was gripping her neck tightly with his right hand, not gripping tightly enough that it could kill her. He began weighing his options about what to do with her; should he just kill her now and compel Katerina into believing that Amelia died in some sort of freak accident or should he merely compel her into forgetting what she had just witnessed? Before he made his decision, he noticed something peculiar and it brought him great confusion; she wasn't afraid of him. "Why are you unafraid?" he wondered aloud as he released his grip on her neck, allowing her to be able to speak in response.

The younger Petrova twin eyed him with a very confused expression on her face, one that matched Niklaus' own. The fact that she hadn't even reacted to him laying a hand on her had caused him to become a bit more confused than he already had been because anyone in their right mind would've reacted in some negative way. This woman before him was certainly different from the rest of the humans he had ever encountered in his time of living. "Should I be?" she asked him. Her words made Niklaus come to multiple assumptions of why she was acting so calmly, the main assumption being either that she had witnessed these events before in the past from someone else or she was incredible at pretending. "I have no need to be afraid of you, Lord Niklaus. You're a dear friend of mine. I care not of your species, but I do care of your actions towards myself and Katerina, and those actions have always been nothing but kind. Therefore, I trust in you with all of my being and that is something that shall not change. You have my word on that." She smiled sweetly at him after she finished her small speech, waiting for his response. She was aware of the possibility that he could kill her if he wanted to, but she didn't believe he would because behind all the bad, she could see all the good that he was trying to keep hidden.

Niklaus was at a loss for words and that was a rarity in his life. Additionally, he knew not of what he should do with her now, having become uncertain of rather or not he should dispose of her. She was looking upon him with no fear, despite the scenery they stood within. But honestly, how could he possibly be okay with just killing her, especially now that he was uncertain of her and her intentions. What if he killed her and then he never meet someone like her again in the near or far future? That certainly wouldn't do because Amelia was the first to show no fear of him and that certainly intrigued him, though he'd never admit that aloud to anyone ever. So, there was only one thing he could do and that was keeping her alive. He kind of enjoyed this feeling, the feeling of knowing that someone outside of his family cared about him regardless of the actions he often took. But though he liked this feeling, he still was uncertain if this was real or not because he was not use to this occurring and he wasn't sure if her intentions were pure. "How can you find me not to be monstrous?" he questioned her, disbelief clear in his expression _and_ tone. Though he'd never admit this either, he wanted badly for her words to be true and though he could easily compel her, he was hesitate to do such because what if he was right to doubt her? But he seriously wanted to know how Amelia could be so brave and so fearless, especially with him standing in front of her with his clothing soaked in the blood of his recent victims of the night? Surely, it was impossible for someone to care for a monster in any sort of manner...

Amelia frowned for a moment, displeased and hurt by the fact that it was obvious Niklaus was uncertain of her truthful speaking. Furthermore, she became visibly saddened upon hearing him call himself a monster (or monstrous). She shook her head slightly, tears appearing to well up in her eyes, much to Niklaus' continued surprise. "You are no monster, Lord Niklaus, not to me. You are merely different from everyone else. You are unique, special. There are plenty of positive words for what you are, for what your family is and the mere thought of anyone thinking negatively of you, or your family, upon them learning the truth of your nature, that is something I honestly cannot bare." She smiled at him again, though this time her smile was sad. "Nothing that any of you can do will ever drive me away. I care for you all and if your family becomes the death of me, then so be it because I do not plan on leaving your side. You are stuck with me and Katerina until the end of our lifespan, and your secret will be eternally safe with me." She knew that he probably still did not fully believe her, but she hoped that, in time, he would learn to trust her like she had learned to trust him (though, she had grew to trust him easily because she was just so trusting towards those whom she was comfortable with). She frowned again as she eyed their surroundings, coming to remember the scenery they were standing within. Her expression became one of worry instead of sadness and displeasure, her attention turning back towards Niklaus once more. "You must get cleaned up, Lord Niklaus. Katerina could be wandering the grounds tonight as well. She could see you." She was certainly unaware that Elijah often cleaned up after Niklaus. Additionally, she was unaware of one special ability that every vampire had; compulsion.

Niklaus stared at Amelia, deciding to trust the words that she had spoken to him. However, he didn't wish for her to remember this night. Because what would she think of him when he murders her twin sister once the ritual was to begin? She surely wouldn't like his presence then and she would likely become afraid of him once that happened, that being something he didn't wish to occur because of reasons already explained. He wouldn't kill her, he didn't wish to do that anymore due to his change of heart, but she needed to forget all of this. He placed his hands on her arms gently as she stared at him questionably. "I'm sorry," he muttered to her before he began the compulsion. And since he decided to compel her, he figured he'd might as well see if it was correct to assume he could trust her. "Were you speaking truthfully of what you think towards my family and myself?" he asked her, his eyes locked on hers. After she had answered yes, he continued. "You are to return to your bedroom and you will forget everything you had seen, and heard, tonight. Goodnight, love." Following through with the compulsion without thought or realization, Amelia wished Niklaus a good night before she turned from him to head back indoors. Once she had arrived within her sleeping chambers, Amelia no longer was aware that Niklaus and his siblings were different from everyone else...

* * *

 ******Part Two Chapters Will Be Exceptionally Longer And Slightly More Descriptive****  
** *****Do Check Out My Supernatural Fanfiction***  
** ****Update Time Will Vary**  
** ***I Apologize If It Slightly Seems Like A Klaus Love Story, 'Cause It's Not; Only Friendships Will Occur Between Klaus and The Original Characters, Mostly***

 **Word Count: 4,239**


	4. April 1492

**~~ _Super Special Warning To All Whom Read This_: Sensitive Topic Towards The Middle/End ( _Suicide_ ), Lack of Dialogue~~**

 **~I Did My Very Best, Once Again; Please, Do Enjoy and I Apologize For Any Mistakes That Are Made By Me Ever, Such As Grammar or Spelling Errors and Out-of-Character Tendencies. I'll Never Be Perfect~**

 ****Three Reasons For The Very Long Wait: One) I Worked On Ideas For This Series (It's Going To Potentially Be A Series Anyways Or Least I Have High Hopes That It Will Be A Series), Two) I Worked On Attempting To Update A Different Fanfiction (And I Failed In Doing Such But I Hope To Update It Sometime This Week As Well, So Maybe You'll Enjoy That Too), and Three) Lack of Inspiration and Lack of Desire to Do Anything (I Tend To Get Lazy)****

 ***Some Scenes _May_ Either Be Unseen or Be Omitted/Removed From The Canon Timeline. _Keep This In Mind_ Throughout Your Time Sticking With This Fanfic***

* * *

 _April 2nd, 1492. That beautiful, sunny day had been rather long in length and it consisted mostly of monotonous events, nothing of grand interest occurring throughout the day for the most part. Thankfully, the entirety of the day didn't go without one event of minor interest and that event revolved around Katerina Petrova, the moment having begun when the young woman in question was in a rather playful mood. With Elijah Mikaelson in her sights (and with the two of them being outside, walking together), she had tried multiple times to get him to chase after her and when she did manage to get him to do such, he refused to actually catch her because the fun of it would've ended and he liked seeing the smile on Katerina's face. The chase did come to a quick end, however, but it immediately lead to a very interesting conversation between them, one that was on the topic of love._

 _Whilst this was all happening, Amelia Petrova had a front row seat as she witnessed it all from the sidelines (her having been outside with them) and she felt many positive emotions about it because it was rather lovely for her to witness her sibling being quite happy with their mutual friend. Although, as much as she would hate to admit this on any given day, her emotions had turned a bit sour when_ _Niklaus Mikaelson showed his face expectedly in the courtyard; in a matter of seconds, he had stolen Katerina's attention once again, just as he always tended to do whenever he saw Katerina around someone that wasn't himself. Nonetheless, the moment had been quite beautiful while it had lasted and it would always be one of Amelia's favorite moments to remember about Katerina._

 _There was one other thing about the event, though; this event wasn't the moment of the day that would be recalled by Amelia years to come or, at least, it wouldn't be the first one she'd remember, nor would it be the main one. No, what she would remember most about this particular date would be the last conversation she had with Elijah that evening; it hadn't been a long conversation, not at all, but it did have some sort of impact on her, it having been the last time she ever spoke with the man for many years to pass..._

Amelia was wide awake (mostly) that late evening, just as she usually was considering that she was one to wander around during the hours of night. She was standing within the large study of the Mikaelson Mansion, silently minding her own business whilst she was attired in a formal nightly gown. Her fingers were gently trailing over the many bindings of the various books that laid within the shelves, each title barely catching her eye as she slowly skimmed through them whilst her fingers traveled. One would believe her to be bored because of her motions with her hand, but in reality, she was just merely growing a bit tired as the call for sleep slowly began to strengthen within her person.

She removed her gliding fingers from the book bindings and she turned slowly to face the opposite of the bookshelves, her eyes locking onto Elijah whom sat in the nearby soft chair. She eyed him with curiosity, studying his expressions that flickered between being thoughtful and being dismayed. She, soon, began to speak because she couldn't help herself in doing such, her wishing to be of some service to him since he appeared to be unhappy with something in particular. "You appear to be greatly troubled, Lord Elijah," she spoke up in a soft tone, showing concern towards her friend that she had made in a short period of time. "May I ask of what it is that bothers you so?" she questioned him, ready to drop the subject if he wished not to speak of his matters with her.

Elijah had been vacantly staring at nothing whilst he thought over his matters, but hearing Amelia speak had brought him out of his thoughts, his attention turning towards her as he ever-so-slightly turned his head towards her in recognition. Although a gentle smile had appeared on his face, his expression continued on with appearing bothered. "It appears that nothing can slip past you," he stated, acknowledging that she had known something was bothering him. Upon hearing his response, Amelia sent him a stern look because she felt that he was trying to stall, but in reality, he was just taking his time as he thought about how to word the situation without revealing too much information to her. "There is this woman, someone I care for very much. I fear that some sort of harm may be coming to her," he vaguely told her. He couldn't inform her that the woman was Katerina and that the danger was Niklaus, nor did he wish for her to be aware of such information either way.

Amelia's eyes had widened upon hearing the little information. "Harm?" she questioned, having become alarmed. A million thoughts were flooding her mind as she constantly replayed Elijah's words in her head. _**Who was this mystery woman that he cared for**_ and _**why was she potentially in some sort of danger**_ were the first questions that popped into her mind, but she didn't dare ask him, due to not wishing to be considered nosy. She did, however, have a thought or two about whom the woman possibly was, her first guess being one of the servants she had seen during her time in his home and her second guess being that of her own sister. As for her second main question, she couldn't think of a reason why any woman would be in harm's way whilst they were under the watchful eyes of the Mikaelson family. Perhaps they had enemies that she wasn't aware of? Or, maybe Elijah was just trying to tell her that the woman wasn't someone his family would approve of? There were too many possibilities for things that were considered to be _harmful_. If only she still had her memory of what she witnessed Niklaus do that one evening...

Elijah answered her in the only way he could; he told her a half truth, one that she had actually thought up in her own head. "My family has a great deal of envious foes, some whom may attempt to take part in harming the woman." This was a half truth because his family _did_ actually have a number of foes (and a number of potential ones), just none of them were actually aware of Katerina's existence. As far as he was aware, only those that resided within or near the mansion were aware of Katerina and none of them wished her harm, nor did they wish Amelia harm. In reality, the only harm that could come to Katerina was death and that would be by the hands of Niklaus if Elijah stood aside and allowed it to occur, that being something which he didn't want to happen and the thought had resulted in his dismay that Amelia caught sight of.

A low hum escaped from Amelia as she nodded her head shortly to the statement, a frown remaining on her face because of the thought of someone being in potential danger of something. She took a moment to think his words over before she made her response to him. She wasn't sure if she knew the woman or not, but that didn't matter because regardless, if her advice could save a life, she'd help out in every possible way she could. Sadly, her advice for this was little to none and it most likely wouldn't be of any help at all. "This is quite the predicament that you potentially could have and unfortunately, I do not have much advice on how you are to go about keeping her safe from harm but if you have any sort of means of protecting her, have at it and don't hold back. Hesitation can be our greatest weakness at times." She took a short pause before she continued, asking a question as a thought occurred to her. "You love this woman, yes?" she questioned him. She got no verbal response or even a nod of his head, but the faint smile that quickly appeared on his face for a moment was enough of an answer for her. Amelia couldn't help the half smile that appeared on her own face, but it was only a half smile because of the conversation topic. "I expected such. I surely hope that these matters work out in the most positive manner, if they are to occur. I have faith that you'll be successful in keeping her safe. You aren't one to fail upon keeping your word and I am almost certain that you have made the promise to protect her, whether it was to her or to yourself." She finished speaking and silence broke out. Upon quickly realizing that Elijah was just going to continue staring at her in fascination, she spoke for a few seconds longer. "Have I spoken something you did not wish to hear?" she asked, curious as to why he was still silently staring at her, even after she had finished speaking.

Elijah shook his head gently as he somewhat smiled at her. "No. No, you've said all the right things. It's just, you are an extraordinary being and I expected nothing less to come from you." She never ceased to amaze him. She was so pure of heart, something that was a rarity to truly see in a person in any era. He surely hoped that no harm would come to her either when the ritual was to finally take place; although he had seen Niklaus display genuine happiness whilst having Amelia around him, Elijah wasn't certain if that was enough to keep Niklaus from killing her brutally if things didn't turn out the way he wished them to.

Upon hearing such a positive remark, Amelia smiled brightly at him as she felt happiness swell up within her entirely, her displeasure of the former topic no longer there. "If you say such, then it must be true. You are extraordinary yourself, your family as well and I wish you all the happiness in the world." She gently brushed her gown and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she released a rather loud yawn. She let out a giggle shortly afterwards as Elijah continued smiling at her. "It appears that it's time for me to take my leave and head for bed," she stated to him. She moved so that she was beside his chair and she leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek as she gently hugged him. Though he was surprised by the sudden embrace, Elijah returned it. "Hold on to your love, Elijah," Amelia told him as she leaned back. "Not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to find such a person to love and care for, so don't allow that love to slip past your fingers." With that advice being stated, she lightly curtsied at him before she headed out of the study...

 _April 6th, 1492. That date was the final day of the Petrova sisters' humanity, the last day they were human. Their humanity stared them right in the face, but not once did they notice that the time was running thin for them as mere humans. They were left completely unaware of the dangers around them, left unaware of the approaching ritual and their impending fates. Even if she had her memories intact, Amelia still wouldn't had expected the outcome of that night; she never could've expected that her entire life and her relations with Katerina were about to change for better and worse. This was the day that the Petrova twins became vampires on the run..._

Whilst Amelia had been the first to learn of the Mikaelson family being vampires (before her memory of the knowledge was erased), Katerina was the one to learn of the ritual and of her own impending doom (if she were to remain within the mansion). How did she learn of this information? Why, she stumbled across it, just as Amelia had stumbled across Niklaus at the end of his murderous rampage; only difference to it was that Katerina came upon a notebook that spoke of the ritual whilst Amelia had just witnessed the aftermath of a massacre and additionally, Katerina was frightened upon discovering the truth whereas Amelia had been quite calm about her discovery. Not having much time before it was discovered that she had knowledge of the events to come, Katerina quickly located her beloved twin and without giving much of an explanation to her, Katerina dragged a very confused but cooperative Amelia with her as she made a run for it.

As they ran together through the woods that were located nearby the mansion, Katerina tried her damn best to explain to Amelia what was happening while having labored breath from all the running. During such running and explaining, Katerina revealed that before she had gone to find Amelia, she had grabbed the moonstone that was needed for the ritual since it was just laying there unguarded, located right beside the notebook she had found. Amelia expressed disbelief at the information she was learning, but she shared no doubt towards it, believing her sister's words as she picked up the speed of her running; whilst she didn't fear vampires or death itself, she feared losing her sibling more than anything. Unfortunately, the vampires were far faster than them and the siblings were forced the hide behind a tree as they tried to avoid their fates (Amelia surely was to be killed if they were caught, it likely to be from retaliation of her and Katerina running off, and Katerina would most certainly follow afterwards once the ritual took place).

Luck appeared to be on their side as Elijah and his men were lead astray by Trevor, the vampire whom got them (the sisters) into that mess to begin with. His reasoning behind helping the sisters so suddenly was because of the fact that he had fallen for them both, more so Katerina than Amelia however. When he had Elijah and the others lead elsewhere, he quickly went back for the sisters and he urged them both to head for the cottage that wasn't too far off from there before he ran off to keep the sisters from being found. As instructed, Amelia and Katerina ran to the cottage, soon enough being allowed inside by Trevor's fellow vampire friend, Rose-Marie. However, instead of being helpful to the sisters, Rose chose to lock them both in a room as she planned to return them back to Niklaus in order to prevent Trevor and herself from being hunted down and killed for being involved.

While the sisters were stuck together within the bedroom, Katerina frantically looked around for something that would be of help to them while Amelia silently tried to think of a way to convince Rose to allow them freedom since she knew that Katerina would die if she were to be returned to Niklaus and she was very unconcerned about the fact that she herself would be killed upon her return to Niklaus as well. However, after thinking the situation over a second time, Amelia realized that they really would be the cause of Rose and Trevor's deaths if they continued with trying to escape. When Amelia turned towards her sister to tell her that she wished for them both to accept their fates, she let out a frantic gasp (unable to scream because of shock) as she spotted Katerina removing a knife from her cloth-covered abdomen. Amelia shook her head frantically when Katerina silently tried to get Amelia to take the knife and do the same to herself, instead grabbing the sheets of the bed and she pressed them to Katerina's self-inflicted wound, though she had her doubts that it would be much help to the deep injury that was gushing blood out regardless. In a matter of seconds, Rose made an appearance in the room with rope in her hand (she planned to tie them up) and she threw the rope onto the bed as she quickly force fed Katerina her blood, allowing Katerina's wound to heal up. That was when things became more hectic.

Trevor entered the cottage after having lost Elijah and the others, looking for the sisters upon his arrival there. Rose ran into the other room and pinned him to a wall, beginning a little spat with him about his decision to attempt saving Katerina. Rose even pointed out to him that because of what he did, he likely placed Amelia in danger that she probably hadn't been in beforehand (which was proven to be false, as Amelia was placed into danger of being murdered when she ran away with Katerina and she likely would've been killed in retaliation if Katerina had ran off without her). Amelia exited the bedroom after being sure that Katerina's wound was healing, going straight to the vampires in an attempt to calm the situation. As she spoke with them in a calm manner (surprising them both since it was a rarity for a human to not be frightened by vampires), she stated something that surprised them very much; she told them that she and Katerina would return to Niklaus without a fuss because if they didn't, they were placing Rose and Trevor in danger of being slaughtered, something that Amelia didn't truly want. At least with this choice, she and Katerina would die together, reuniting wherever they ended up once they were gone, and the vampires could continue their decent lives.

Not many moments later, a noise was heard in the room that Katerina was left within and upon the three entering the room, they were all horrified to see that Katerina had quickly hung herself with the rope that Rose had left on the bed. Amelia dropped to her knees in tears, hands on the wooden floor as she sobbed whilst watching Trevor and Rose remove Katerina from the noose. Even when Trevor tried to comfort her by revealing that Katerina would awaken in transition, Amelia continued to sob as she stared at her twin's body that laid on the bed. Soon enough, Katerina awakened just as Trevor had said she would and Rose was very furious with her actions. After exchanging some words, Rose attempted to end Katerina's life with a stake and in her mind, she had a plan all figured out; she would turn Amelia over to Niklaus, in hopes that he'd let Trevor and herself go for doing that much for him. However, Rose was unable to do either because Katerina used the human owner of the cottage as a shield and she drank the blood from the human woman's wound that Rose created, thus completing her transition. She quickly pushed the dead woman towards Rose and Trevor, speeding off with Amelia in her grasp again and leaving the older vampires behind to suffer for many years because of this betrayal.

When she was certain that they weren't being followed, Katerina stopped and released her hold on Amelia. Amelia ranted at Katerina in pure outrage, saying that it was wrong to have used Rose and Trevor for her own personal gain, even stating that they should head back and face the consequences of their actions together. Katerina refused and instead, she bit into her own wrist and force fed Amelia her blood like Rose had done to her not too long ago. Amelia panicked, backing away from Katerina as she begged for her sister not to give her the same fate because she wished to remain human and she didn't wish to come back as a vampire. Without any hesitation, Katerina broke Amelia's neck with no remorse. She watched as Amelia's body dropped to the ground and she tilted her head at her, opening her mouth to speak. "I am sorry, dear sister, but I cannot go about this fate alone."

* * *

 _ **Do not fear because in the next chapter, the tiny bit left of 1492 will be shown/mentioned and an entire original scene will be made. Unfortunately, I don't have much in mind to put the sisters through before they come upon the Salvatore brothers so you'll be seeing Damon and Stefan in the chapter after that one. But the past moments are far from over, darlings.**_

 _ **I do hope you had enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will have slightly more dialogue than this one. Don't worry, the lack of dialogue will not happen too often. I only do it when I don't want to put the entire transcript of TVD into the story.**_

 **Word Count: 3,723**


	5. April 1492 - Continuation

**~ _Super Special Warning_: Very Small Lack of Dialogue, An Original Scene Was Planned For The Last Part of This Chapter But It's Been Moved to The Next Chapter Because I Want to See if I'll Be Able to Strengthen It a Bit so That It Isn't Shit, Another Scene (That Wasn't Original) Has Been Moved To The Next Chapter As Well, ****and This Chapter Is Short In Length Sorta (Long Paragraphs, But Short Chapter)~**

 **~~I Did My Very Best, Once Again; Please, Do Enjoy and I Apologize For Any Mistakes That Are Made By Me, Such As Grammar or Spelling Errors and Out-of-Character Tendencies for Anyone At All. Additionally, I Am Sorry For The Very Long Wait; I've Been Doing Things, Important Life Things, and My Internet Was Down Because of a Hurricane That Past By. I'll Try To Update Faster But No Promises With That Cause I Have Stories to Rewrite and Another Fanfic To Update. Lastly, I Might've Mentioned This Before, But The Chapters Will Get Longer Once Scripted Territory Returns Fully. Until Then, Expect Some Short Chapters~~**

 **~~~Pretend That Katerina/Katherine Had Merely Some Basic Knowledge About Vampires~~~**

 ***Reason For The Very Long Wait This Time Around: Lack of Inspiration, Lack of Desire to Do Anything For This But It Was More Because I Was Busy Focusing On Other Things Instead Of Me Being Lazy This Time, and Because Internet Connection Was Gone For a While. Hopefully, This Won't Always Be A Reoccurring Thing For Me; Me Taking Years To Update***

* * *

 _...Katerina stopped and released her hold on Amelia. Amelia ranted at Katerina in pure outrage, saying that it was wrong to have used Rose and Trevor for her own personal gain, even stating that they should head back and face the consequences of their actions together. Katerina refused and instead, she bit into her own wrist and force fed Amelia her blood like Rose had done to her not too long ago. Amelia panicked, backing away from Katerina as she begged for her sister not to give her the same fate because she wished to remain human and she didn't wish to come back as a vampire. Without any hesitation, Katerina broke Amelia's neck with no remorse. She watched as Amelia's body dropped to the ground and she tilted her head at her..._

When Amelia finally awakened from her temporary death, she was very disoriented. She was no longer located in some random part of a forest; instead, she was inside an abandoned cabin, one that was most likely in the middle of nowhere so that the Mikaelson family would be unable to locate them right away. As she tried gaining her bearings of the new location whilst sitting up on some cheap bedding, overwhelming emotions suddenly began to fill her person. She was feeling everything that she had felt seconds before Katerina had killed her; she was frightful, but for a whole different reasoning that time (she originally had feared being changed into a vampire, but as of that moment, she feared what she had become), she was distressed (she wasn't very pleased with the new outcome), and she was quite furious (she was still angry about Katerina causing trouble for Rose and Trevor, but she was additionally a bit pissed that her twin had disregarded her wishes and killed her after forcing vampire blood down her throat). She remained on the bedding, tears streaming down her cheeks as the reality of her situation settled into her mind further; she was a vampire or rather, she was in the makings of becoming one (she wasn't entirely certain how vampirism worked, though she was screwed either way).

The metallic smell of blood entered her nasals and she instantly felt the urges of wanting to consume it. Immediately after feeling that impulse, she crawled backwards and ultimately fell off the side of the bed, landing harshly on the floor. Her crawling didn't cease and she continued doing such until she was leaning against the wall, keeping herself planted on the wooden ground. Her eyes shifted towards the door and she watched it slowly open, a wounded female mundane entering the room. The human's neck was dripping of blood, two crimson red markings on the side of her throat; Katerina had either gotten herself a snack, had gotten Amelia a snack (or peace offering, perhaps, though Amelia didn't like it either way), or both. The mundane approached Amelia slowly, almost as if she were in a trance, and she had a creepy smile upon her face. "You must be hungry, yes?" the woman asked, sounding as if she were cooing at a child. "I was told to feed you."

Amelia raised her hand, signalling for the woman to stop her advances but the human did no such thing. "You must stay away from me," she tried to warn the mundane. "You mustn't come closer. I wish you no harm, but if you chose not to remain elsewhere, I may do regretful actions." She really didn't want to harm the already injured woman. Additionally, she had a very great idea as to who had wounded the mundane in the first place, that being newly turned Katerina. The woman made no move to stop, however, and she continued towards Amelia at a slow pace. "Why won't you listen to me? I could injury you further." She didn't understand.

"Do you like the new trick I learnt, sister?" Amelia heard from the open doorway. Glancing past the approaching mundane, her eyes locked on Katerina and she frowned as she noticed that her twin was smirking. "You know how I've always been a fast learner. She isn't listening to you because I compelled her not to. Once you're like me, I'll teach you how to do it, too." She sped into the room with her newfound abilities, placing herself on the bedding that Amelia had abandoned. "We don't have all night, darling sister. Finish our meal and let us get out of here. Klaus is bound to find our trail. We mustn't mistake him as a daft man."

Amelia shook her head, keeping her hand raised towards the mundane. The human in question continued moving towards her, almost right in front of her. "If you honestly believe that I will drink this woman's blood, you are sadly mistaken, Katerina," she firmly stated, some anger in her tone; she hadn't forgiven her twin for what she had done. Katerina sighed and rolled her eyes in an unladylike manner, raising her own hand towards the mundane. The human came to a stop at last, following Katerina's orders non-verbally as well because she had been told to do such before they both entered the room. Amelia blinked as she stared at the mundane for a second. She, then, glanced towards her twin as she thought about something she had said. "What... What do you mean, once I'm like you? Aren't I already a vampire?" she questioned.

"Not yet, but soon, you shall," Katerina answered. She lightly brushed her gown as she stared at Amelia with false innocence, remaining on the cheap bedding. "All you must do is fed. Once you have done such, we will leave this place and never look back. We must do this before the sun rises." She wasn't giving Amelia the choice to chose between life as a vampire or a second death as a human; she had already chosen life for her, but her twin didn't know that, yet. How unfortunate for Amelia.

"No..." Amelia shook her head again, except more frantically. "No!" she exclaimed. "I shall not be doing that! I did not ask for this!" She pointed at the mundane, continuing to yell as her fears and anger erupted from her. "Please, make her leave the room this instant! You cannot force me into becoming some uncontrollable creature of the night!" Just like Katerina, she knew some knowledge about the vampires but not much. In the world they were living in, it never hurt to be a little open-minded to all that could potentially exist in their world.

A questioning expression appeared on Katerina's face as she stared at her twin. "You enjoyed Rose and Trevor's company earlier tonight and yet, you speak ill of their nature." She didn't mention the Mikaelsons because she assumed that Amelia felt nothing for them anymore, just as she herself felt nothing (apart from fear). Her smirk returned a moment later. "No matter. Once you have gotten a taste, you'll forget all about your little worries and those pathetic morals you've always held to heart. You'll be free to do as you wish, for once. Do you not want that, dearest sister?"

"Why would anyone wish for a cursed life?!" Amelia exclaimed. "You certainly hadn't or least I wish to believe such!" She stood up from the floor, her back remaining against the wall as she kept her distance from the mundane that was still within the room. She was proud of herself for having enough self-control to not drain the woman dry. "I was not speaking ill of their nature, if you must know!" she added on, responding to something else her sister had said. "I merely spoke ill of the undisciplined fledglings of their kind!" Her yelling ceased as she finally got some control over her emotions. "I mean no ill manner towards you, considering that you have not killed this woman, but the thirst will be hard for me to control and I could slaughter countless amounts of mundanes. I refuse to take part in a life where I must fed on humans. I would much rather have Niklaus find us, so that we can part for the next world together before matters get any more out of hand. Perhaps after that, I'll be able to forgive you for forcing this upon me during your moment of rashness. Same goes for you ruining the lives of Rose and Trevor, both who may be dead by now."

Her twin scoffed at her, rolling her eyes once more. "I should have expected this from you. Always so full of morals and so full of kindness that's never returned." She removed herself from the bedding and she walked around it until she was standing right beside the mundane. "No matter." She stared at Amelia. "I rather hoped that you'd be willing to fed off this human on your own. I can see that I was wrong." She glanced towards the human before looking back at her sister. "I suppose I'll just have to handle this circumstance myself." Katerina gripped the arm of the mundane and she lifted it to her lips quickly, biting into it with her fangs so that blood was flowing from the wound endlessly. Before Amelia could blink or comprehend what Katerina was up to, both her sister and the mundane were right in front of her, and soon, she felt blood slip down her throat as she was force fed the human's blood.

"No!" Amelia shrieked as she pushed away the two of them. She wiped her lips and whimpered when she felt the formation of her fangs occurring. "No!" she exclaimed again, speeding over to the opposite side of the room in seconds (she went around the mundane and Katerina since the bedding was in the way), which ultimately resulted in her hitting the wall rather hard. She poked at the fangs that were visible in her mouth, unaware that her eyes were changing during the transformation; like Katerina, Amelia had red-bloodshot sclera with protruding veins around her eyes and she'd eventually learn that it only would happen whenever she'd vamp out. "No..." she whimpered out as she pricked her finger with her fang. "I... I can't be..." She stared at Katerina, shaking her head. "How could you...?" She wasn't just angry with Katerina at that point; she was also very disappointed with her negative behavior and she was additionally quite upset about it. Katerina almost seemed like a different person to her.

"It's simple, really," Katerina stated. She eyed the mundane's bleeding arm that she was still gripping onto. "I could not go about this cursed life alone." With that said, she sunk her fangs back into the mundane and drained her of the blood she had left within her body. Amelia watched in horror, witnessing something she'd likely partake in someday if she were to lose control. She whimpered again when the mundane's corpse was dropped roughly onto the floor. Katerina looked at her, her vamp face remaining. "This, sister, is what we are now. We need not worry about human feelings anymore. We are free."

"No," Amelia disagreed in a somber tone. Her overwhelming emotions, they had all just suddenly vanished. All she felt was dullness. She felt incomplete. She felt depressed. She was stuck like that forever. "We are damned."

* * *

 ** _~Why Is Amelia So Negative About Being A Vampire When She Showed No Fear Towards Actual Vampires? Because She Never Wanted to Live Their Cursed Life~_**

 _Quick little note for all of you lovelies who are planning to stick around and read this fanfiction series to its finale; there's gonna be three books (two splitting up the Vampire Diaries seasons and one for all of the Originals). Yes, I know how both shows end and I'm quite fine with those endings. Yes, I know that certain characters die in certain finales/episodes. No, it hasn't changed my pairings and it hasn't changed my mindset. In fact, the ending of TO goes along with what I had in mind anyways for a certain original character of mine; I already had a feeling that a certain character was gonna die in the Originals at some point and when more of the characters died in the finale, it kind of pleased me because I was thinking of a tragic ending for someone anyways so it just works out for me._

 _So, if you feel like you'll just waste your time reading more of this after having just learnt that one of my three main original female characters will be dying towards the end of this entire series (you'll meet the other two eventually, by the way, if you stay), you can leave if you wish. Or you can stick around, just to be a part of the long journey ahead (if I don't ever discontinue this someday, which I hope won't happen because this has been a bit fun so far). I'll appreciate it if you stay, but I won't be mad if you go. It's all good here, as long as you'll tune in with my other works. I'll give you cookies._

 _If you're a fan of Supernatural, go check out that fanfiction. It's longer than this one, at the moment. Less popular, too, but it's fine. As long as someone enjoys reading it and as long as I enjoy writing it, it's all good. Give me some feedback on here and on that one, please. I'm also editing my Supernatural fanfic so if you read it, I haven't edited past chapter one yet. I'm getting there, though. I've got a lot on my plate to work on right now, though._

 _Much love to you._

 **Word Count: 2,625**


End file.
